Ghost
by Aratte
Summary: Kalau hanya untuk mengawasi anak itu selama 24 jam, tatapannya tidak perlu selapar itu.


Ghost

Disc: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.

Pair: Levi*Eren

Ditulis untuk pemasanan menulis, kado ulang tahun dan partisipasi dalam challenge Grup RivaEre+EruMin FTW di Facebook. Kode C08 Copic Challenge.

Drabble. Softcore.

.

Kalau hanya untuk mengawasi anak itu selama 24 jam, tatapannya tidak perlu selapar itu.

.

_Heichou_. Panutan, terkuat, magnetik, hipnotik, misteri.

Percuma _heichou_ bersembunyi. Kekokohan batang pohon tak mampu meredam aura kebesarannya. Insting Eren sepeka hewan liar di belantara; dia tahu _heichou_ mengintip.

_Kau mengintipku! Kutemukan kau!_ Ah, tidak. Kalimat Eren mengudara bisu karena _heichou_ terlalu dingin. _Heichou_ di sana, ketahuan mengintip, dan melanjutkan mengintip dengan tenang. Tanpa ekspresi, mengambangkan aroma mistis, dia hanya menatap.

Sembari tinju berkepal membentuk salut, Eren menyapa serak-serak basah, "_Heichou_?"

_Heichou_ merapatkan tubuh ke batang pohon, menyatu, menghilang di bawah bayang-bayang kerapatan daun.

Seminggu setelah Eren dibawa ke markas, tersebar desas-desus keangkeran kastil Survey Corps. Dahulu kastil ini adalah markas okultis titan. Kabar burungnya para penganut titan menjual ruh kepada iblis. Mereka minum darah manusia remaja agar tetap awet muda sebelum mempersembahkan diri sebagai sesaji. _Aku tidak takut hantu atau vampir_, pekik Eren sambil menggarangkan paras. Pun di malam hari dia tidur meringkuk berselimut. Bawah tanah dingin dan gelap, penuh fantasi menakutkan tentang bayangan merayap dan ketukan kaki tentara kasat mata.

Akan tetapi, tak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada hantu berwujud _heichou_.

_Hantu kurang ajar kau! Berani-beraninya mengimitasi wajah dan tubuh heichou_, Eren mendesis pilu di bawah selimut kumal. _Kalau heichou yang asli tahu kau meniru tubuhnya, kau akan dibunuh olehnya!_

Menurut Oluo, selain _heichou_ bergitu perkasa, dia juga awet muda—jika disuruh berdiri di antara yang tinggi-tinggi. Kalau kau tidak melihat dari dekat kerutan di mata, dia sangat awet muda. Tapi siapa yang berani mendekat?

Wajah hantu _heichou_ terlalu dekat malam itu. Eren menahan napas.

Hantu _heichou_ putih pucat, berkantung mata hitam insomnia, rambut seperti fabrikasi benang laba-laba, otot muskular yang menekan perut Eren. Hantu _heichou_ membawa lilin. Meniru buku cerita horor, dia membawa lilin ke bawah mukanya. Rahang keras berbentuk antara hati dan kotak membentuk sudut-sudut gelap. Pada satu sudut wajahnya terlihat mengerikan, tapi dilihat lebih sering—dia tampan sekali.

Spekulasi kedua Oluo setelah lidahnya tergigit hingga berdarah adalah—kemungkinan _heichou_ minum darah supaya kuat dan awet muda. Petra meninju perut pria delusional itu. Oluo pingsan.

Hantu _heichou_ mengambil personifikasi vampir. Kau bisa lihat bibir pucat dilengkapi seringai, kemudian taringnya mencuat.

Eren ingin berteriak, tapi menahan diri.

Suara bariton berbunyi sendu, "Eren."

Suaranya mengalir seperti pancuran air dingin di waktu subuh. Nada tegas absen dalam suara perintah. Di bawah tatapannya, Eren menggigil ngeri.

"Jangan. Jangan minum darahku," rintih Eren. "Da-darahku tidak enak. Aku bukan titan, dan ya aku masih remaja tapi—tapi darahku tidak enak."

Bibir pucat tidak sedingin yang terlihat. Teksturnya halus kasar menggores leher Eren.

Dari lengkungan mungil sensitif di bawah telinga, turun hingga tulang selangka.

Antara menggigil dan geli, Eren menggeliat.

Tubuh hantu _heichou_ menekannya. Tak sedingin dalam fantasinya. Tubuh itu hangat, dan keras karena otot.

Hantu _heichou_ berbisik dengan napasnya yang panas. "Tegakkan punggungmu."

Terhipnotis suara yang mirip _heichou_ yang asli, Eren duduk perlahan. Lutut si hantu menekan di antar kedua kaki Eren. Ranjang berderit.

Mulut hantu mengulum sisi leher. Di dalam mulut, lidah bergerak-gerak, menguleni kulit halus dan tipis yang meremang sensitif. Lidahnya lebih panas dari bibir.

Tangan-tangan hangat menyusuri sisi badannya, berhenti di depan dada kiri Eren.

Di sana, jantung Eren berdegup kuat.

Seolah-olah ingin meraba anak itu lebih dalam, hantu kapten menarik kaus krem Eren. Sobekan fabrik bergulat dengan rintihan lirih dalam kamar. Mata itu berkata, 'Aku lebih suka menikmati mangsa dalam keadaan polos.'

Mata Eren terbelalak ngeri membalas, 'Jangan, kau hantu seharusnya tidak bisa menyentuhku apalagi menelanjangiku.'

Manik hitam kelam bersinar redup karena gairah bercampur api lilin. Bola mata itu bergerak dari bawah ke atas, menjilati tubuh telanjang si korban.

Bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit, ujung-ujung jari hantu mendingin. Ibu jari mengusap puting kemerahan di dada. Jari-jari lain menarik turun celana tipis, membebaskan Eren dari balutan benang.

Lutut Eren melemah. Jemari kaki mengepal. Bulir-bulir keringat tumpah. Meronta dan menggeliat membuat sekujur tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan hantu.

Mata separuh terbuka, Eren melihat sepasang taring menajam.

Pada leher Eren yang sudah basah, sepasang taring itu menggores sedikit eksperimental.

Ah. Aw.

_Ssh_. Bisikan berbunyi menenangkan. Rambut cokelat Eren dibelai lembut. Pipi dan dagunya mendapat sentuhan seringan bulu. Bibir, lidah, dan taring di hinggap di leher.

Rasanya tak kurang tak lebih sama dengan injeksi percobaan Hanji. Ngilu dan perih dalam sekejap, sebelum jarum suntik itu ditarik keluar.

Kali ini, ngilu dan perih itu tidak hilang dalam sekejap. Hantu bertaring kelaparan. Ujung taring mengoyak lembut ke dalam pembuluh darah, dan darah yang keluar dihisap ke dalam mulut.

Eren membuka mulut, erangan terputus-putus. Punggungnya turun mendatar dengan kasur. Hantu berwujud manusia terkuat itu menindihnya.

"Sakit, _sir_," erang Eren, mencakari punggung pria itu untuk menahan perih.

Semakin lemah dalam pelukan kukuh, kepala Eren terlempar ke belakang. Lehernya yang jenjang berkilau diterpa cahaya hangat lilin, disambut baik oleh sepasang taring.

Eren mendengar bunyi tegukan. Satu tegukan. Dua tegukan.

Kemampuan regenerasi titan akan mengembalikan darah dalam waktu singkat, tapi tidak kewarasannya.

"Cukup." Eren menatap nanar. "Ah. Ah!"

Nikmat membumbung lebih tinggi dari nyeri. Ditambah sentuhan-sentuhan stimulasi pada kulit dan gesekan pelan di pangkal paha. Tekanan itu mulai berkumpul, menumpuk, membengkak.

Ketika mata Eren berpejam, hantu _heichou_ melepaskan lehernya.

Sorot matanya panas, dan terpuaskan karena kenyang. Dia menyeka mulutnya. Taringnya tidak lagi tampak. Darah Eren menetes di dasi putih _cravat_ itu.

"Memabukkan. Tidak buruk. Sangat tidak buruk," desah si hantu. "Apa karena kau adalah titan. Barusan aku hampir ingin memakanmu bulat-bulat."

Bibir itu beralih menuju kening Eren, kecupan ringan. Turun ke dagu, kecupan yang lebih kuat. Turun ke leher, kecupan ditambah jilatan. Turun ke area yang lain, yang membuat bocah itu menggelinjang.

Jari merongrong masuk.

Tubuh Eren terguncang klimaks.

.

.

.

Diganggu hantu misterius sudah terjadi lebih dari sekali.

Awalnya menakutkan, kelamaan menjadi terlalu nikmat untuk ditentang—_pasti karena hantu itu menghipnotisku_!

Bekas gigitannya menghilang di pagi hari. Seprei bersih dari noda. Bersih dan menjatuhkan setiap alibi penyerang dalam kastil. Hanji menjelaskan karena tubuh Eren berkemampuan untuk pulih dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan mungkin hanya terjadi dalam mimpi. _Tentunya karena diserang hantu, kau tidak mungkin bisa melihat bekasnya di pagi hari_.

Terkecuali sang hantu lihai meninggalkan bekas. Di tempat-tempat tersembunyi yang Eren tak bisa melihat.

Di balik pepohonan gelap, _heichou_—hantu itu—masih mengintip.

Dari jauh tampak menawan dan awet muda, tapi Eren lebih suka melihat dari jarak dekat. Lihat kerutan tua dan garis-garis hitam itu. Eren pun mulai menumbuhkan kantung mata karena tidak tidur diganggu hantu.

Siang itu Eren berani mendekati _heichou_—yang menurutnya asli.

"_Heichou_, ada hantu meniru rupamu dan menyerangku saat tidur."

_Heichou_ diam sebentar, kemudian menjawab, "Begitu. Kau takut?"

"Aku tidak takut!" Eren menepuk dada. "Di luar dinding jauh lebih mengerikan daripada hantu. Sebagai prajurit aku tidak boleh takut oleh benda-benda tidak terlihat."

"Kalau yang asli datang, apa kau takut?"

"Yeah, kalau itu Anda yang asli—um tentu saja aku takut."

Levi menengadahkan wajah ke langit senja, bergumam, "Begitu."

Eren melihat, walau hanya setitik, noda-noda pekat di dasi _cravat_ putih _heichou_.

Kastil Survey Corps ramai prajurit berlatih di siang hari. Senja tenggelam, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Setelah percakapan siang dengan _heichou_, hantu berwujud sang kapten tidak pernah datang lagi. Mungkin karena _heichou_ yang asli datang menemani?

_Heichou_ yang asli duduk di sisi ranjang sambil mengawasi. Melihat sosoknya, Eren didera gugup sekaligus nyaman.

Ah, dan jika kau perhatikan, sejak hantu itu pergi, sosok asli _heichou_ terlihat lebih awet muda. Stamina dalam bertarung juga tanpa batas. Canda Oluo berbunyi, 'Mungkin karena _heichou_ sudah minum darah sehingga lebih perkasa dan awet muda.'

Ketika Eren meminta konfirmasi _heichou_, jawaban yang didapat adalah, "Dasar bocah, abaikan dan bersihkan kamarmu. Ingat untuk mengganti seprei setiap pagi sebelum inspeksi."

"Siap!"

.

.

.

END

Author note: Hantu bisa meniru wujud siapapun = Siapapun juga bisa meniru wujud hantu.


End file.
